


It's your uniform skirt, right?

by lesbianshibs



Series: Combien de Temps Cela Me Prendra-t-il? [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gender Confusion, Genderqueer Neji, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Temari (Mentioned) - Freeform, Tenten (Mentioned) - Freeform, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshibs/pseuds/lesbianshibs
Summary: “What was that?” Lee asked, peering over Neji’s shoulder at the brunette’s phone.“Ah,” The older boy said, sliding his phone back into his pocket. “My package just got dropped off at home, i'll need to remember to grab it on the way in.”“It's your uniform skirt, right?” Gaara asked, picking away at chicken scattered amongst lettuce leaves in the sad cafeteria salad. His lip curled up in disgust slightly.
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji, Gaara/Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Gaara/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Series: Combien de Temps Cela Me Prendra-t-il? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	It's your uniform skirt, right?

“What was that?” Lee asked, peering over Neji’s shoulder at the brunette’s phone.

“Ah,” The older boy said, sliding his phone back into his pocket. “My package just got dropped off at home, i'll need to remember to grab it on the way in.”

“It's your uniform skirt, right?” Gaara asked, picking away at chicken scattered amongst lettuce leaves in the sad cafeteria salad. His lip curled up in disgust slightly. 

“Uh, uhm-.” Neji said, startled slightly. 

“Oh, yeah!” Lee perked up, ignoring his bowl of penne pasta in favour of slapping his hands down on the table. “You were super excited about that!”

“I was _not,”_ Neji insisted, blushing spreading across his cheeks. 

“Were too!” Lee shouted, standing up fully. His head whipped to face their red headed friend. “Gaara! Neji was _totally_ super duper excited to buy that sk-”

Neji yanked on Lee’s blazer, causing the shorter man to stumble slightly and cut off his sentence. 

“Lee,” The brunette hissed, tugging his friend back to a seated position. “Don't just announce it like that!”

“What do you mean? You're going to wear it to school, aren't you?” Lee tilted his head to the side, eyes looking both concerned and confused. “Unless you're planning on wearing it as casual clothing outside of school, which is just as fine! Although i'm sure you could've found cheaper skirts elsewhere! Maybe next time we can ask Tenten to-”

“ _Lee,”_ Neji seethed, releasing his grip on the blazer and sinking back into his chair. Gaara had stopped poking at his nearly cold chicken breast salad and was intently listening to their conversation, eyes switching between the two boys. “We aren't going to Tenten for anything. I'm not wearing that skirt outside of school. Can we move on? Please?” 

“Oh,” Lee responded, tense shoulders dropping. “Do you not want to talk about this right now?”

“Not really…” Neji said just above a whisper. “Not in public, at least?”

“That's completely alright!” Lee assured with a smile, patting his friend on the shoulder before turning back to his pasta.

Neji felt… like an asshole. He didn't mean to tell Lee off like that or lose his temper. He just wasn't ready for anyone else to know about this if they overheard the conversation. He was barely ready for his two friends to know about it, they found out completely by accident. The brunette dug his fingers into the fabric of his dress pants, staring into his plate of barely touched beef souvlaki. 

“If you're going to wear it, don't do it tomorrow. It's supposed to be cold.” Gaara mumbled around the fork in his mouth, typing out a message on his phone. 

“I think it's supposed to be sunny on Friday!” Lee nodded enthusiastically. “Maybe… we can ask the girls to wear their skirts that day too! You can all match!”

Neji stayed silent for a couple seconds, long enough for Gaara to peek up from his phone. 

“I can ask Temari. She rarely wears a skirt too so… Maybe that would help?” The redhead said carefully, looking up at the other two boys through his eyelashes. 

“If… If you want to… ask her,” Neji whispered. What he really wanted to say was “ _please ask her, please ask all the girls, please ask everyone to not stare at me, please tell them not to laugh”_ But he didn't. Instead, he released his grip on his pants and placed his hands on the table. “It would be nice,” 

“I will, then,” Gaara hunched back over, typing wildly on his phone. 

“You should eat!” Lee stated, nudging Neji’s shoulder with his own. “Being brave takes a lot of energy, you need to recover it ASAP!” 

“Right…” Neji mumbled, picking up his fork and knife. A few seconds later, he snuck a glance at Lee from the corner of his vision. The younger boy was happily stabbing pasta with his fork, trying to fill it up with an insane number of noodles before seemingly swallowing them all at once. Gaara had returned to glaring at his salad like it had pantsed him in front of the whole school. Neji turned back to his own plate. He gently poked a piece of beef and slid it off the skewer. 

Friday, he decided. He’ll try to wear the skirt on friday. If he didn't… Temari would probably kick his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Genderqueer Neji now lives in my head rent free. Thank you for your time.


End file.
